It's What You Do To Me
by RanebowsKlaineTrainandGandolas
Summary: Just a little Klaine drabble, featuring the song 'Hey There Delilah.'
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sat in front of his webcam, guitar in hand. He smiled and started to play the light melody, singing when he had reached his cue.

"_Hey there, my darling, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but boy, tonight you look so pretty- yeah you do. Times square can't shine as bright as you, this one's for you._

_Hey there, my darling, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side."_

He launched into the chorus, a devious tear glistening in his eye. But he smiled, and continued with the song. Every few lines there would be one moment that would make his eyes glisten a little more than they already were, but it didn't matter because he knew the song would mean the world to _him_.

"_Hey there, my darling, you be good and don't you miss me. One more year and I'll be out of here, and I will make the distance, right to you,_

_You know it's all because of you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there, my darling, here's to you. This one's for you." _

A thousand miles away in New York, Kurt smiled at the video. Wiping a tear away from his eye, he sang along with his boyfriend on the last chorus.

"_Oh, it's what you do to me. _

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me._

_Oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me."_

* * *

><p><em><em>This is what happens when my pandora plays the Plain White Tee's when I'm contemplating season 4!

Te Gusta?

I'm _supposed_ to be writing an essay, thanks a lot Brain... Ugh, but yeah, I'm pretty sure this has been done before, but I like the song and it's fitting for them.

Disclaimer: I changed a few lyrics so that's mine but the original song and lyrics of 'Hey There Delilah' belong to the Plane White Tee's. And the characters of Blaine and Kurt belong to RIB. Kay? Kay. Now i'm gonna go frantically type and end up staying up all night because I've been ingesting sugar all day. Goodnight my lovelies (Or you know... good Morning or Afternoon too, I guess)


	2. Chapter 2

The song ended with one last strum and Blaine sat the guitar aside. He adjusted the camera and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Did you like it?" he asked, grinning like a puppy.

"I loved it, I love _you._"

"I love you too, Kurt."

"So I'm coming back home in a week. We have a long weekend so I'm gonna drive down and see everyone."

"Guess I'll see you then, huh."

Kurt chuckled a little bit.

"Nah, I think I might just avoid you."

"Yeah, sure."

Blaine grinned as his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Rachel's gonna be home soon." he said, wiping a stray tear away. "Call me when your going to bed though?"

"Definitely. I love you." He said, blowing a kiss at the screen.

"Love you too." Kurt said, kissing his fingers and touching them to the camera.

They sadly ended the video call, and Kurt went back to his homework. His phone buzzed though, not five minutes later.

'_I miss you. :'('_

Kurt chuckled as he dialed Blaine's number, leaving his homework on the desk and walking to his room. He could do it another time, now he had a boyfriend who needed his love.

They would talk all night, talking about almost nothing it would seem, until they both would fall asleep with their phones pressed to their ears, exchanging I love you's, snuggled up with pillows to pretend that they were with each other.

* * *

><p>Super Duper sad face. I'm upset with this story now… I'm actually a little depressed because of this ending, so now I change it.<p>

ALTERNATE ENDING!:

And then a magic portal appeared, Blaine stepped through it and found himself in Kurt's apartment, neither really cared how that portal appeared because they were together. Then they magically skipped a year and lived together all happily and had millions of magical rainbow babies because Klaine is like Chuck Norris, biology bends to their will.

The End.

And now I leave you, so I can finish my study guide and not fail my midterms… which start tomorrow. Goodnight my lovely readers… -Group hugs all the lovely Klainers- OH and to the one person who reviewed (I forgot your name -_-) I'm terribly sorry I made you feel the need to pull out a crying face, have a virtual hug and a cookie.


End file.
